


Safe zone

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a good boyfriend, Bucky taking care of Clint, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair, M/M, MandatoryFunDay, Protective Bucky Barnes, Taking care of eachother, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: After a long mission goes bad, Bucky takes care of Clint





	Safe zone

**Author's Note:**

> For Mandatory funday - Clint has long hair  
For WinterHawk Bingo square - O3 - Safe together

Bucky was waiting when the quinjet landed and Clint stumbled down the ramp; dirty, battered, and exhausted after a three-month undercover mission that had gone horribly wrong. Bucky wrapped his arms around him, leading him toward the elevator, glaring at Steve when he started to say something about debriefing.

“Later.” He snarled.

Clint slumped against the wall when the elevator doors closed, letting Bucky hold him up. Bucky’s enhanced hearing picked up the tinny whimper that barely made it passed his lips as his body was racked with fine tremors.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” He soothed.

When the doors opened onto their floor, he led Clint into their apartment, stopping just inside the door while he tried to decide what to do first. He knew Clint was tired, but he was also dirty and hungry and too wound up to sleep right now. He looked at his boyfriend, taking in his filthy clothes, his bruised face, and his shoulder length, greasy hair that was hanging in his face, partially hiding his haunted eyes.

“Ok, shower then food then bed.” He announced as he led Clint into the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet lid.

He turned on the shower then knelt and untied Clint’s boots before removing them. Clint managed to get his shirt off after a brief struggle, then gave up and just sat there, staring at Bucky. Bucky undid his belt and eased his pants and underwear down, gently tugging them out from under his ass when Clint didn’t move. Once he had Clint undressed, Bucky quickly shed his own clothes and pulled Clint into the shower, standing close to him under the spray. He kept one arm around him for support as he carefully ran a soapy sponge over his arms and chest. Clint let out a shaky sigh and tipped his head back on to Bucky’s shoulder.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hi.” Bucky replied, giving him a soft kiss.

Clint closed his eyes as a shiver ran the length of his body. He let out a ragged breath, that sounded a lot like a sob, then opened his eyes and stepped away from Bucky to place both hands on the shower wall, his head hanging down between his arms. The tightly coiled tension in the muscles of his back and shoulders made Bucky want to punch everybody who had screwed up his mission, causing him so much pain that it was visible in every inch of his body. Because getting violent wouldn’t help Clint right now, Bucky took the handheld shower out of its holder, set it to the hard massage setting and began running it across his shoulders and back. Clint hissed when the pulsing jets first hit his body, but then made an effort to relax. After a few minutes, Bucky put the shower back in its place and reached for the shampoo.

“Let me wash your hair and we’ll be done.” He said.

Clint turned around and nodded. Bucky ran his soapy hands through Clint’s long hair, being careful to keep it out of his eyes. Clint always kept his hair short, so the long locks looked strange on him. With his scruffy beard, he looked like a dangerous bum.

“The hobo look works for you.” Bucky teased, “Very vagabond chic.”

Clint snorted and ducked under the water to rinse his hair.

“The homeless vibe does it for you, huh.” He said.

‘No, you do it for me.” Bucky told him as he turned off the water.

He grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried Clint off before wrapping him in a dry one. He quickly dried himself, then led Clint into the bedroom. He pulled warm, comfy clothes out of a drawer and helped Clint into then before dressing himself.

“I know you’re tired,” he said as Clint looked longingly at their bed, “but you need to eat something first.”

Clint groaned, but nodded. He followed Bucky to the kitchen, slumping on to a stool at the breakfast bar while Bucky heated up some soup.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” Jarvis’s voice called, “but Captain Rogers wants to speak to Hawkeye.”

Clint whimpered and dropped his head on to the counter, covering it with his arms.

“Tell Steve he can damn well wait until tomorrow and if anybody tries to contact us or come near our place before then, I’ll rip out their liver and feed it to him.” Bucky snarled.

There was a pause, the Jarvis spoke again. “Captain Rogers says understood. He’ll see you tomorrow afternoon and let him know if you need anything.”

Bucky nodded as he set a bowl of soup in front of Clint.

“Eat up so we can go to bed.” He said.

After Clint had eaten, they went into the bedroom. Bucky got them settled in bed with Clint cuddled against his chest before turning out the light.

“Jarvis, don’t let anyone on our floor or call us unless the tower is under attack for the next twelve hours.” Bucky ordered.

Clint shivered at his words.

“Shh,” Bucky soothed as he ran his fingers through the unfamiliar long strands of his hair “I’ve got you. We’re in our safe zone and nobody’s getting in.”

He continued stoking Clint’s hair until he fell asleep, before letting himself drift off. He jerked awake a couple of hours later, the remnants of a nightmare clouding his mind. He jerked up right when somebody touched him.

“Hey, it’s just me.” Clint told him, his voice sleep ragged. “You’re ok.”

Bucky flopped back on his pillow, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry I woke you.” He mumbled.

“Don’t apologize,” Clint told him, snuggling back against him, “I know you have no choice when the nightmares hit.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around him, feeling frustrated that his problems had disturbed Clint when he needed to sleep and drained because his nightmares always left feeling that way. Clint ran a hand along his arm, weaving their fingers together when he reached his hand.

“Safe zone, remember,” he said, “I’ve got you, you’ve got me, we’re safe together.”

Bucky took a couple deep breaths and nodded as he lifted their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss the back of Clint’s. They were together, safe; nothing else mattered.


End file.
